Only You
by CynSanity
Summary: My own little Ichihime version of the Fullbring arc.


** A/N: Alright so this is my very first fanfic I just finished watching Bleach and I still crave for more of it waiting for the manga and all. So hence this being my first fanfic go easy on me I'll try my best to go into absolute detail I'll also try to not go too OOC and still some what keep the whole idea of Bleach in I might use some Japanese words since I've gotten used to it I don't think ill use the -kun -san stuff much except for when Orihime is talking. Also don't know if I want this to be rated M or if I'm going to write it in that way but I'll put it just to be sure. Also I'm going to be writing this fic in the way of the Fullbringer arc. I'll be writing the events with more Ichihimeness like what I wouldve wanted to happen and how Ichigo realizes his feelings for Orihime. So without any furtheradue let's begin!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (sadly) its owned be the amazing Kubo-sama!**

Only You

Chapter 1  
The bright haired girl looked at herself in the mirror. It'd been a little over a year practically her whole Junior year at Karakura High that her beloved Kurosaki-kun had lost his Shinigami powers and the ability to see ghosts and hollows. She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought about what he's always wanted. To not be able to see ghosts. She opened her eyes to look back at herself in the mirror, gave herself a warm smile and left her apartment. Orihime was glad to be going back to school she couldn't wait to see all of her friends again. Like Tatsuki-chan, she missed her best friend. Tatsuki had been away for a tournament and the young healer didn't get to see her at all over the summer, Orihime missed her karate loving friend. "Ohayo! Hime'!" Tatsuki waved and met up with Orihime at the front gates of the school. "Ohayo! Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime gave her a warm smile and a hug. She was so happy to see her friend again. "Orihime, I think your hair has grown even more over the summer or maybe its because I haven't seen you."  
"Eh hehe no, you're right Tatsuki-Chan my hair did grow. And I didn't cut it at all. Not even once! Though the little blue men wanted to cut it, but I'd run away before they could!" Tatsuki smiled and patted Orihime's head. Her best friend was back, after months of going to her apartment late at night because of nightmares she would have she was scared to leave her alone for the whole summer but it seemed like Orihime was back to her old self. The two girls walked inside the school to the class listings to see if they would have the same class for their last year of high school.

* * *

"Ohayo Onii-Chan!"  
"Ohayo Ichi-nee."  
"Yuzu, Karin, ohayo."  
"Onii-Chan! Tada! How do I look?"  
"Karin, pass the soy sauce would you?"  
"Hai."  
Yuzu slammed the soy sauce on the table with an angry look in her face. Today was the opening ceremony for her school. She had saved wearing her uniform till ceremony day to show Ichigo, but he didn't even look at her once! Yuzu walked over to the rice pot. She wouldn't serve Ichigo any of the best scorched portion of the rice. He didn't deserve it for not noticing how she looked in her new uniform. She was sure she looked really cute.  
"Ano, what's wrong with Yuzu, Karin?"

Karin, oblivious to what was happening around her was dealing with annoying ghosts who would always try to hit on her. Can't they go haunt somewhere else? They were always ruining her breakfast with their annoying idiotic remarks. She had, had enough. Karin hit one in the eye with her chop sticks. Baka. When would they leave her alone?  
"What's the matter, Karin?"  
"Nothing."  
Ding, dooong.  
"I'll get it!"  
"Ohayo, Ichigo."  
"Oi, Mizuiro. I'll be right out."  
"Take your time."  
With that Ichigo walked back inside of his home. It seemed Yuzu was still upset since she was ignoring their whining father who didn't know what tie would suit him best. Ichigo grabbed his school bag said his farewell to his family and headed off to school with Mizuiro.

* * *

"IIIIICCCCHHHHIIIGOOOOO"  
"Ooooooosssss."  
Ichigo dropped to the ground with Keigo in a head lock. Back to the same old routine with Keigo. Wonder how long he'd have to hurt Keigo in order for him to stop jumping at Ichigo in the morning.  
"Matte, Ichigo, Ichigo I'm tapping out! I give up!"  
"I'll catch up with you guys later, ne?  
"Oi, yeah. See you at lunch Mizurio."  
Ichigo got up and let go of Keigo. Before he could get his school bag from the ground Keigo attacked him again trying to get Ichigo in a head lock but knew he failed once he felt Ichigo's elbow hit his side.  
"Tch, Keigo you're starting to become like my old man."  
"That's a good thing right?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Hurry, schools about to start and I haven't even checked what class I'm in." Keigo stood up holding his side, Ichigo had hit him pretty hard. Hopefully it didn't leave a bruise. The two teens headed off to the class listings. Sadly for Keigo he didn't have the same class as Ichigo or Mizuiro. Ichigo walked off to his class leaving behind his mourning friend. Who was crying over being left yet again for another school year. Ichigo walked into class and saw Tatsuki talking to someone but couldn't really catch who it was.  
"Oi, Tatsuki you're in this class?"  
"Baka. Of course I am what else would I be doing here? Orihime is in this class too."  
"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!"  
Tatsuki stepped aside to show a grinning Orihime. So that's who Tatsuki was talking to. Ichigo couldn't even recognize her. Her hair was longer, she seemed like a different person even Ichigo couldn't tell who she was. She looked really cute with her new hairstyle too. Wait wait wait. Cute? Did he just really think Inoue was cute?  
"Aye Ichigo, do you have that new action manga I told you to bring for when I got back?"  
"Yeah I got it right here."  
"Oooh action. I'd like to read it sometime Tatsuki-chan!"  
Ichigo placed his school bag on a desk. Looking for the manga he noticed his combat pass in one of the pockets. He almost forgot he had it in his bag.  
"Eh? Did you not bring it?"  
"Oh. What? No, yeah here."  
"Arrigato, I'll give it back when I finish it."  
"Alright class quiet down! And sit down at the desk that has your name on it. Hastily children!"  
Orihime hurried to look for her desk, she found she was sitting by the window again just like freshman year. She liked sitting by the window, sometimes when she would be done with her work early she would gaze out the window and day dream. Orihime was really happy that she would get to do that again. And just like freshman year Tatsuki sat across the room from her. Though unlike freshman year Kurosaki-kun sat next to her. Her face started to flush. Orihime looked to the window hoping the red from her cheeks would go away. Ichigo looked to the left of him. Wondering why Orihime was looking away. Did she not want him to sit next to her? Ichigo always thought that Orihime like to be by him, he quickly shook that thought away and took his combat pass out. Ichigo rested his cheek on his hand and placed his elbow on his desk looking at his pass. Ichigo started to play with the it using his other free hand. The only thing left to show that he was once a Shinigami was that piece of wood he was holding. Ever since he lost his Spirit Energy the Combat Pass also stopped working, it didn't even give off the _hollowhollowhollow_ sound it would do. Sighing, Ichigo set down his pass. Orihime couldn't help looking at Ichigo. She glanced at his Combat pass on his desk. Does he miss having his powers? Isn't that what he's always wanted though? To live a life of not seeing ghosts..

_"Now that I think about it Ichigo's never been happy about being able to see ghosts. In fact I think he's hated it ever since his mom died."_  
_"Tatsuki-Chan.."_  
_Tatsuki looked over at Orihime giving her a small smile._ _"Maybe now that he isn't able to see them, maybe he can finally live a normal life. I mean, for as long as I can remember Ichigo's always been able to see them." _  
_"I hope he can be happy. Kurosaki-kun deserves to be happy."_  
_"And it's not just him that deserves to be happy, Hime'. You too. You and him both have been through a lot. Especially you from what you've told me."_  
_"Gomen, Tatsuki-Chan. I know we should've told you sooner."_

_The young healer looked at her fidgeting hands, she really wanted to tell Tatsuki sooner but too many things got in the way. Tatsuki placed a hand on Orihime's head and rustled her hair a bit."I said it was alright. I understand why you couldn't tell me."_

I really do hope Kurosaki-kun is happy.

*********_And I really hope you guys like the first chapter!_*****


End file.
